<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Believe In by tinybox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680679">Something to Believe In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox'>tinybox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unreality_strikes_back.exe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Deja Vu, Memory Alteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem Kaito never wrote, for a girl who never existed in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unreality_strikes_back.exe [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Believe In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>real or not real?</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we went to the beach when we were little with our families, and got terrible sunburns, ate too much ice cream, and made pathetic looking sandcastles that we thought were amazing at the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>real or not real?</em>
</p><p><em>i convinced you to climb that tree with me in your backyard when we were little- the really tall one- and we ended up falling and each breaking an arm. </em> <em>we got matching casts. </em></p><p>
  <em>real or not real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we used to play cards together during rainy days, until i found out that you'd been cheating the entire time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>real or not real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i baked you a cake for your birthday as a surprise, but ended up putting salt instead of sugar. it was terrible, but you ate the entire thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>real or not real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you are my best friend, my only friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and i know all of this is real, even though i have no evidence to prove you ever existed in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>kaito </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>